


You Are My Guardian Witch

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Criminal Minds Spoilers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione has moved to the States and opened a book shop. Spencer Reid loves books. They were destined to meet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	You Are My Guardian Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, you know who you are.

Hermione was shelving books the first time he came in. He came in the front entrance, which meant he was a muggle, witches and wizards would come in the back. He was tall, skinny, had a floppy haircut, and was immaculately dressed in tailored pants and a sweater over his dress shirt, that was the first thing she noticed. Second she noticed how incredibly nervous he was. 

“Can I help you?” she moved around the shelves to greet him.

“Yes, I was wondering if you had a copy of an early edition of The Narrative of John Smith by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?”

“Wow, that is very specific. I might. We have a lot of old books that I’ve gathered from estate sales in the area. Let me go in the back and check my log.”

The man gave her a nervous smile and moved to the shelves to browse. Hermione glanced over her shoulder once more to make sure he wasn’t following. Once in the back room, she cast a quick summoning charm, and the copy she was sure she had came flying into her hand. 

“Here it is!”

The man turned around and greeted her with a smile. “Thank you so much!”

Hermione moved to the counter, and he followed. “So, are you a collector?”

“I am, books are one of my favorite things in the world. This one, however, is a gift.”

“Oh! Lucky person.”

“Yes, it’s for my, um, girlfriend?”

“Is that a question?” 

He laughed. “No, um, it’s kind of complicated. We’ve been sort of dating for one hundred days now, and we’ve never met in person. Until tonight. Tonight is going to be our first meeting. I’m a little nervous.”

“You don’t need to be nervous. Just be yourself. It’ll be fine. Especially if she’s a collector like you. This is quite the present.”

The man flashed her a smile that she couldn’t help returning. “Thank you. I didn’t even know this shop was here until a couple days ago. Have you been open long?”

“Just a few months.”

“What brought you to the states?”

She shrugged. “Oh you know, just needed a change of scenery.”

He looked at her a little too long, eyes narrowed, his smile slipping just for a second, before shaking his head, and taking the bag with his book. “Well, thank you again, and I look forward to spending more time in this shop.”

She watched him leave with the slight hope that he would come back. 

It was only a couple weeks before he came back. This time not looking as put together as he had before. His hair was unkempt and he was wearing what looked to be in pajama pants and house shoes. 

“Are you okay?” she moved from behind her counter where she had been writing letters to the people she left behind in England.

“Do you have any books about grief?”

Her heart dropped. “Of course. Are you looking for anything specific?”

He shook his head, and his face began to crumple. She moved quickly to his side, and helped move him to one of the couches she had around the shop for people who were browsing. 

“What happened?”

“She died.”

“Who?”

“My girlfriend.”

“Oh my god,” she reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and he just looked completely broken. 

“She was killed right in front of me. I couldn’t even stop it. I tried. I tried to save her, and I just couldn’t--” 

She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.” 

The feeling of helplessness that surrounded her following the war found her again. With so many close friends lost to her, she spent a good chunk of time comforting friends and family of survivors. 

“I loved her, and I never even got a chance--”

“She knew. I knew that day you walked in here to get her that book. She knew. I promise you.”

“You’re good at this.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it was a long time ago.”

The two sat on the couch for quite some time before he sat up, and said he should really get back home. It wasn’t until he was gone that she realized he never got the books he had come in to get.

He returned about a week later, looking better. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. You look better.”

“I’m feeling better. I’m back at work, and I just want to thank you for letting me come and fall apart in your book store.”

She smiled. “It’s fine, no need to apologize.”

“I feel like I should explain a few things.”

“Only if you feel the need to.”

“I’m a profiler for the FBI. My girlfriend was the victim of a stalker, which is why we hadn’t met in person. When we started communicating, she was in hiding. It was not connected to a case, she just wanted to talk to me about a few things, and everything sort of progressed. Her stalker caught up with her, and then killed her right in front of me.”

“Oh my god, that is terrible.”

“Yeah, so, I hope that clears up a few of the things I may have said that day.”

“It does.”

“My name is Spencer, by the way.”

“Hermione.”

“Nice to officially meet you, Hermione.”

“You, too, Spencer.”

After that, Spencer began stopping by the shop every Wednesday after he would get off work. Sometimes he would buy books, but often they would find themselves sitting on the couch talking. 

He told her about growing up in Vegas as a boy wonder. She told him what she could about growing up in the Wizarding World without actually telling him about the Wizarding World. 

It killed her to keep such a big secret from him as the months went by. But if anything America was more strict with their secrecy laws than the UK. Unless she and Spencer were dating, she couldn’t reveal anything to him. And while they were slowly becoming friends, she wouldn’t count what they were doing as dating. 

Did she find him attractive? Absolutely. But, she wasn’t dating, not since...well, not since what pushed her to move here. And his girlfriend was just murdered in front of him a few months ago. Nothing was going to happen. She was just glad she was finally making friends here. Even though she couldn’t share everything with him. It was kind of nice pretending to be a muggle.

“My kid needs a novel for No-Maj studies at school,” a wizarding customer was telling her as she walked him through the store. 

“What sort of novel?” she asked.

“Anything? They weren’t specific, just that we had forgotten to buy one before they went back to school.”

“Do they have any particular interest?” she looked around and made sure the muggle side of the store was empty before pulling out her wand. 

“Um, I honestly have no idea.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was the problem with boarding schools. She flicked her wand and books began to whisk their way through the store. She and the parent began looking through them, but everything was “too No-Maj” for the person. Hermione rolled her eyes. They must be a pureblood. She sent a batch back and summoned another batch. She didn’t notice the door had opened, and just as she was stacking the books in front of the customer and herself she looked up to see Spencer staring at her, slackjawed.

“Bugger,” she muttered. 

“Hermione?” Spencer looked at her with his wide puppy-dog eyes, imploring her for an explanation.

“Fuck, want me to cast the obliviate? It’s my fault, I’m not being decisive.”

“No!” she answered too quickly. “No, that’s okay. Why don’t you take these books to the other part of the store, and let me know when you’ve made your decision.”

The customer eyed her wearily, but took the books and walked to the back of the room, quickly, Hermione turned and pointed her wand at the back of their head and cast a quick obliviate, removing Spencer from their mind. She didn’t need them to report her to the ministry. They seemed a stickler for the rules. 

“Spencer,” she started, turning back to her friend. “I can explain.”

“Is this what you’ve been hiding?”

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out what you’ve been hiding, but I could never figure it out.”

“Yes.”

“Obliviate means to forget.”

“It’s a charm used to alter people’s memories.”

“And that person wanted to do it to me?”

“Yes, because you’re not supposed to know that people like us exist.”

“Are you going to alter my memory?”

“No. I altered theirs so they won’t remember you.”

Spencer put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at his brown shoes. “When you say ‘people like you,’ what do you mean?”

“I’m a witch.” She thought it better to just tell him all at once. Like ripping off a plaster. “I was born with magic, and I attended a magic school. The trauma I hint at in my youth was I fought in a war between my people, and I was tortured. I moved here because I couldn’t stand the fame and expectations being a ‘war hero’ came with,” she paused, swallowing. “I’m pretty sure that fills in all the blanks. Everything else I told you was true.”

“The egotistical boyfriend who cheated on you?”

“Fellow war hero who didn’t mind the fame. Slept with a groupie.”

He nodded. “So, magic is real?”

“Magic is real.”

“I’m a magician, you know.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Knowing magic is real makes what I do seem sort of silly.”

“It’s not silly.”

“I think I need some time to process everything.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Spencer gave her a tight smile, and walked out the door. Hermione wasn’t sure when she would see him again. Her heart broke just a little.

The door chimed. 

She peeked around the shelves and saw him come in. He was craning his neck like he was looking for her. 

She moved around the shelf and stopped. He noticed her, and smiled. 

“I’ve processed everything.”

“And?”

“And, I would love it if I could take you to dinner and we can continue to get to know each other.”

“I would like that.”

She didn’t even know he was there, before he was in front of her. They had been dating for months. She had lost count. He was often gone on cases, and they found time when they could. 

One night over dessert he asked her if she resented his job for taking him away for days at a time, often with very little notice. She told him she didn’t. She admired him for his work. And loved that he helped people. 

They made love for the first time that night. 

She still hadn’t met any of his friends, and he still hadn’t met hers. And that was okay. They enjoyed their bubble where they existed mostly in the walls of the book store. 

“Spence, what’s wrong?”

“Do you have any books on dementia?”

“Of course.”

“My mom has early onset dementia. Can you…”

She shook her head. “Our magic doesn’t work like that. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I should be the one apologizing. The first thing I do when something goes wrong shouldn’t be asking my girlfriend to fix it with her unique abilities. I don’t want you to think I’m using you.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Good, because I’m not.”

“Are you going to Vegas?”

“I am. I actually came here to ask if you might like to come with me? Meet my mom?”

“You want me to meet your mom?”

“Yeah. She’s the most important person in my life.” He paused. “And you’re the second most important person. And I think you two should meet. While she’s cognizant enough to know who you are.”

She smiled. “I would like that.”

Something was wrong. She didn’t know how she knew, but her gut was telling her something was wrong. Spencer had left to go pick up some more of the experimental drug he was giving his mom, and he hadn’t checked in. He was alway so meticulous at checking in. 

The phone rang. She practically ran to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Hermione?” an unfamiliar voice replied. 

“This is Hermione.”

“Oh good. I’m SSA Emily Prentiss with the FBI. Spencer Reid gave me your number. He was arrested this morning in Mexico. When he called me, he begged me to call you and bring you with us. He said you could help. Can you--”

“Where do I need to be and when?”

The flight to Mexico was awkward. Spencer hadn’t explained who she was. But they explained to her that Spencer was missing time. And that he was drugged. 

They told her about the longstanding case they had been pursuing. A case where each member of the team had been targeted. 

Spencer never got specific about his work. 

She never asked him to. 

As soon as they made it to his cell, her heart caught in her throat when she saw him. 

She rushed to his cell. 

“Spencer.”

“Hermione.”

“What can I do?”

“I don’t remember anything.”

“What can I do?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted you here. In case I can never leave here again. I wanted to see you.”

She shook her head. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

She slipped her wand out of her sleeve and into her hand. 

“Look at me in my eyes, don’t break eye contact.”

He nodded, and focused on her. 

“Legilemens.”

With a rush she was inside his mind, and it wasn’t hard to find what she was looking for. The memory was hazy, but not impossible to see. He was in a cabin with a woman, he was getting that medicine. And then there was a second woman coming into the room. She was spraying some gas. And Spencer was on the ground. He watched as the second unknown woman killed the first. Spencer struggled to grab the knife. And he was back on the ground. The woman standing over him. She was saying something she couldn’t quite make out, and then Spencer was chasing her out of the room, and getting in a car, and racing after her truck. 

Hermione pulled out. 

She turned around to see Agents Prentiss and Rossi standing next to her. Staring. 

“He didn’t do it, but he saw who did. I need to sit down with a sketch artist. I can tell you who did.”

They didn’t even question her. They got to work. 

“You saved my life with your magic.”

They were on their way back to DC. Spencer’s head resting on her shoulder as they sat next to each other on one of the bench seats in the private plane.

Apparently when she finished the sketch, the person who had framed Spencer was familiar. They coached Spencer in his interrogation, and now there was an APB out on whoever that was, and Spencer was able to go home. 

“I did.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s like you’re my guardian witch. You’re always there when I need you the most.”

She laughed. “Please don’t say that ever again.”

“Noted.” He laughed. 

She ran her hands through his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m glad you’re not in Mexican prison.”

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“Okay.”

He smiled up at her, before resting his head back on her shoulder and closing his eyes. She smiled.

Her heart was full.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Currently a stand alone, but it's just begging to be a full fledge fic, don't you think?


End file.
